poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Save Hollow Bastion and Defeat the MCP
Metal is heading to the Castle and fighting the Heartless Back to our Heroes They are almost at the I/O Tower Tron: We're almost there! Then Heartless block them Shoutmon: Move away! They are fighting them and they made it to I/O Tower Meanwhile Metal is typing the computer Master Control: Warning. User control is terminated indefinitely. Metal: No use! Tikal: Metal. Let me try. Metal gave her the disk Master Control: This is your final warning. Stop at once! Tikal: Maybe this one. She put the Disk on the computer and inserted it Tikal: Hope it will do it. Master Control: Want? What are you loading? Meanwhile Our Heroes is staring at the I/O Tower Tron: Hope it's coming. Shoutmon: Metal! Quick! Then it's Glowing. Tron: Yes! Shoutmon: Alright! Tron bring out the Disk and held it up. And then the Disk is Floating and shot up in the I/O Tower, and then it's coming back and Tron grab it Komasan: What's look like, Zura? Tron: Looks Weird. USApyon: That's Shahra power. Tron: What? There's a power boost for me. And flight routines for the solar sailer! Gumdramon: That means... we are set to go? Tron:mWell, like you Users Digimon say... we won't know till we give it a try! We'll need a sailer to each the MCP, so let's get to the simulation hangar! They went to Solar Sailer and they are off to the MCP Tron: You better keep a lookout. The MCP would never gonna waltz in. Then Heartless Appeared, they are fighting them and they defeated it. And now they arrived their destination Tron: The MCP is straight ahead. Shoutmon: Time to finish this, once and for all. They made it here, and they saw Sark the Android Shoutmon: That's him. Who's he? Tron: Sark the Android. The MCP number two Robot. Sark: You little brats! Your time is up! Prepare for deresolution! They fighting him and they defeated him Sark: You're very strong, Tron. Tron: I'm also better than you. Sark: We... would have made a great team... He throw the Disk to Sark and he's down Tron: Now for the MCP. They are looking at the Rotation Head Damemon: That one is the MCP? Tron: Yep. Scary, isn't it? Then the Rotation Head has stop Master Control: Tron. Don't you understand. We don't need Users or Digimon. We've advanced- they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control! Tron: MCP. You still don't get it, don't you? Master Control: Sark.... Sark! All my function are now yours! He use his function on the Android and he got so huge They are fighting them and they have been Defeated Tron: We did it! He is celebrating Shoutmon: I like that move you did. Tron: I got it from a friend of mine. Even for you. Of course, I do have a silly limit like my friend did. Who was a Security Program like me. Shoutmon: Alright, then I'll tweak your Program when I get back to the user World. Tron: You? Maybe we better not try that. Shoutmon: Well... how about it, you Guys? Laughing Tron? Or Goof Head Tron? Sounds great? Jibanyan: Yes, nyan! Tron: Alright. Alright. But before I crash- Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon and all the User and Digimon out there... Thank you... You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship means to me. And, I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system. He hugged them and he's gonna a leave Damemon: Where are you going? Tron is going to jump at the Light Abyss All: (Gasp) Shoutmon: Tron! He has been disappeared Shoutmon: Tron... Then the Space Paranoid is Shaking Meanwhile Tikal is typing the computer, Marine has arrived Marine: Things are settling down in town! The only Heartless left anywhere are the local variety. And it looks like there are fewer than before. And the Digital World is safe and sound now. Tikal: Now if we can just get those eight back in one piece... And then they have return from the computer Tikal: You're back. Marine: Great to see you. Damemon: Yes... so how was the town? And the Digital World? Marine: They are okay. Tikal: Not a single trace of the MCP, either. Everything's back to normal. We made it. They saw them look so sad Marine: What's with that look? What happen? Damemon: Tron the Robot has disappeared. Shoutmon: And we promise we'll see him again. Then they heard a alarm USApyon: Dani? The Computer is talking and it was Tron the Robot Tron: Hello, everyone. System is up, and really for User input. Shoutmon: Tron! Tron: Stay in touch! Gumdramon: Yeah. Jibanyan touch the computer Jibanyan: All right! Tron: Hey, stop that! That tickled! Whisper: Tron is... tickled? They are fooling with him Shoutmon: How you like that? He's typing the keyboard Tron: Please, stoo that! Tikal; It looks like Tron is hanging around those guys so much. Tron: Wait! Just a moment. My friend shows me something he dug up frim the system archives in the real world. You can see the town back when it was first created. It Glowing Meanwhile Metal and Choas saw the light Metal; That's it. This one is a Zone from the Digital World and remember that town. Meanwhile Everything look shiny, and Omega saw it Omega: Looks like it's great to have it back. Shahra: Wow, I am so happy that we got the Town's name again. They saw a Beams of Light And our Heroes looks so happy Tikal: And I think the town has the same name in the Real World. Shoutmon: You sure? Tikal: It's.... Digital Radiant Garden.